Porcelain Hearts, Glass Souls
by Lyrical Rex
Summary: Yami's visit to Hikari's soulroom clears up a few things. [Shonenai. YamixHikari. One shot.]


**Porcelain Heart, Glass Soul**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything YGOesque. XP**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yami opens the door and walks in, not at all surprised to see that Hikari sits on the ground, surrounded by porcelain shards. The porcelain bites Yami's feet as he comes, but he doesn't care that they are bleeding. Hikari wears wooden sandals, even in his soul-room. The walls are covered with memories, memories of his mother, his sister, his father, his friends… Yami scowls in distaste as Hikari spots him and runs to bury his face in Yami's chest. Yami detests when Hikari is like this.

"I broke it again," Hikari sniffs.

"What do you want _me_ to do about it?" Yami snaps, looking away.

Hikari whimpers. "I don't know… fix it?"

"And I would do this why?"

Hikari immediately frowns and let go. "I don't know. Because I'm your host?"

"The host should make the guest happy, instead of expecting the guest to make him happy. Besides, it doesn't mean that I care," Yami says, starting to wander.

He digs a hole in the porcelain shards—where did all this porcelain come from anyway? The magic of the heart, he supposes—with a bleeding foot. He bends down and experimentally sifts some sharp shards through his fingers.

"You're bleeding," Hikari voices quietly.

Yami shrugs. "I don't care."

Hikari frowns and looks away, staring straight at the empty pedestal in the center of the room. "Every time it breaks," he says softly—and Yami knows he is speaking of the porcelain—"there are more and more pieces. It shouldn't cover the room, but it does anyway." He turns to give Yami a frown. "But I can put it back together by myself, thank-you-very-much. You don't have to be here if you don't want to help."

Well, actually, Yami… Yami does…

He growls at Hikari's despondent tone, stomping over to Hikari, not caring that the action draws even more and more blood. If they were in the real world, he would've died by now. "Fine, I'll fix it. Just don't tell anyone I did, alright?" Hikari merely nods as Yami's larger rougher hands take in Hikari's softer smaller ones.

Yami looks down into Hikari's eyes, and Hikari looks up into Yami's. Suddenly, their lips are together, mouths moving eagerly as one. Neither is sure who initiated the kiss, though both are sure it was Yami. Then again, this happens enough that Hikari might've been the one, but it doesn't matter anyway. Hikari moans as he lets Yami's tongue explore his mouth, and Yami enjoys the vibrations of Hikari's throat.

When they break apart, gasping, they cling to each other, Hikari burying his face in Yami's chest and Yami burying his in Hikari's soft, silky hair.

They breathe fine.

"Thank you," Hikari whispers, letting go again.

"Hn," is Yami's response.

The floor is clear of the porcelain shards, and Yami's feet are dry. Hikari's porcelain heart stands on its pedestal, mended from that kiss. The soul room is made of glass, so now one could see out to the real world through the floor, showing Hikari's bedroom.

Yami turns around and heads for the door. The last thing he says before leaving is: "It will break again, you know."

"I don't care," is Hikari's reply before the door closes.

Yami strolls across the hall to his own room. He pauses right outside, debating whether or not to go in. His room was always painful for him.

In the end, he went. His room is littered with memories collected of thousands of years, covering every inch of glass paneling. There are memories he remembers, memories he doesn't, and memories he looks at everyday. More recent memories, especially with what happened with Hikari just now, litter and literally cover the floor.

Yami picks up a memory of holding Hikari and burying his face in Hikari's hair. He remembers the smell, the feeling, the way they breathed, the aftertaste. Yami frames the memory and puts it on his desk. Turning around, Yami is surprised, yet hardly at all, to see that instead of a pile of shards on the pedestal, there was a whole.

**...OWARI...**

The YamixHikari thing here is so obviously Bakura and Ryou, but you can pretend it's another pair. It was so cool writing "Yami" and "Hikari" rather than their names! n.n I thought of this one night in the middle of the night and it was dark because it was the middle of the night and _had_ (just _had_) to write it down right away. So I did. :D Yah, well, Review Please! Thanks!

...LR-san!


End file.
